Messed up
by BehindGreyEyes
Summary: A BDSM relationship, Domward. Meet a twisted couple searching for an equilibrium thaht both long to reach. OOC due to plot, AH/AU. Rated M for safety.
1. Talk to me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

03/10/2011

**« Talk to me Bella. »**

I sighed, I know it was wrong but I had no intentions of talking right now. I just wanted to curl on my bed and sleep the Session off.

In a way I felt relieved, submission tended to appease me but sub-space also left me drained and exhausted.

I could feel Edward's eyes darted on me, trying to catch my gaze. However my mind couldn't seem to focus and the escaping urge hit me right back. I knew it was wrong, I also knew how talking was important after a Session, all the more after what happened today.

Edward reached for my chin and forced our eyes to meet. His eyes were hard.

**"Don't you dare looking away Isabella Swan."**

His voice was low and commanding but I could still feel the hurt behind his words, I couldn't take my eyes of his anymore.

**"I thought we'd knew better than that babe."**

I sighed once again. It was my fault, my own damn fault. I had messed up, I was messed up.

**"I'm sorry babe I'm not in my right mind. Sub-dropping and all, you know."** I muttered.

**"Cut the crap. Why didn't you safe-worded ? Hell, I thought we were past this stage Bella ! I know my job, I know you trust me and believe me I know you need pain but I swear on earth Bella I'm not doing another Scene before I know that you'll safe-word if need be. I know your boundaries babe, I know when I reach your pain limit, yet you just endure it to punish yourself. Damn it."** He ruffled through his brown messy hair, and sighted in frustration.

Shame. Guilt. There are already back. I know this is wrong but I just can't help myself, I need pain. I need control to be taken away form me. Edward does that like no other.

I drop my gaze to the ground and I hear another exasperated sound coming from Edward.

**"You've heard me Bella, I'm not kidding. No way I'm Topping you before we've worked on that issue, you know the rules and there is no way we're going past this one."**

Shame, guilt, fear. 'Don't leave me' my mind is screaming. I deserve it tough. Almost awaiting for his fading footsteps, his arms circle my waist, pulling me closer.

**"Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere."**

I feel like crying again. Edward gets me like no other therapists would, sensing my emotions, having got through my guilt-ridden personality.

I was in pretty bad shape when Edward found me, never letting anything go all the while making myself responsible for whatever wrong doings happened along my path.

However, at the very moment we met, our auras reached out for each other. I could clearly feel his Dominant personality extending over, subjugating me to his will.

I let myself slightly relax in his embrace, still wary and coming down from sub-space.

**"Let me fix you something to eat. I'll be right back."**

I could feel he did not wanted to leave me on my own but he knew better than letting me run out of stamina.

As soon as I felt his presence out of reach, the Dominant fading with him, I sensed my submissive side retreating. It was too soon. I had the bad premonition that things would get pretty ugly swiftly. As my mind started to function as it normally did, I rushed to the gym room and hopped up on the running machine. I needed to prevent my mind from making me hit reality, back to trouble. I need to exhaust my body thus making resting my top priority.

As I run, I could feel the adrenalin spreading through my body and felt myself relaxing once again. My focus was heightened and my mind all too engrossed with my physical exhaustion to get back on issues at hand. Somehow I knew my legs were hurting and that my cardiac rate was way too high but I felt good once again, having worked out enough to release endorphins, leaving me exalted and literally breathless. I could picture myself smiling dumbly.

I faintly heard a "shit" before Edward reached out for me, stopping the running machine, stopping my foolish jog.

**"Damn it Bella, are you okay ? Look at me."**

Stopping was always the tricky part, that's when I realised if I had been overdoing it, as I knew I just had. I felt dizzy, lightheaded. But I felt safe and relaxed. I had not intentions of stepping back in my shoes just yet.

**"Look at me Bella."** I could feel his Dom lurking out, seeing me defenceless.

I looked at him, his eyes searching mine as I smile faintly. He was damn handsome but I couldn't focus anymore. I sighed and let my head rest on his chest, where I can hear his heart beating steadily. He scoops me up in his arms, muttering stuff I'd rather not hear.

He sits me in the kitchen then pushed a plate in my direction. He shakes me up a little, trying to get me to focus.

**"Here."**

**"Edward, I…"**

**"Eat."**

**"Please, I'll promise, I'll eat but I just… Please let me sleep…"** Already feeling my eyes closing again.

**"Listen to me Bella, this is no joke. Stop pushing me away. You'll eat something, NOW. Don't make me force it down your throat."**

I looked away. I knew he could do that.

Reaching out for some pastas, I quickly force a mouthful down my throat, closing my eyes. I just want to make it go away, so I put another in my mouth, sensing Edward relaxing. I managed to eat half of the plate he had prepared for me before gulping half a bottle of water. I took it with me and dragged myself to our room. I was done here, I did my best.

Once again, Edward reached out for me, gently leading me to the bathroom. He gently washed me, rubbing away the sweat and checking once again my injuries to make sure they could heal properly.

**"I thank you babe… Would you mind me going to sleep tough ?"** I weakly asked.

He chuckles darkly and tucked me in our bed, spooning me from behind.

**"Hush baby girl, go to sleep. I'll be mad at you tomorrow."**

I pulled a last contented sigh, and drifted off to sleep.

_Hey guys!_

_Here's a little story that have been in my mind for quite some time. I wasn't planning on publishing but I really like to have your thoughts about this. I've already wrote a few stories though unpublished on FF and none about Twilight. _

_Please review and let me know your thoughts and if you'd like to read some more about this peculiar couple :) _

_Take care, BehindGreEyes._


	2. Mine

_4/10/11_

**BPOV**

I suddenly woke up, sensing it was already time to get up. Looking at my alarm clock I realised I was damn right, 5:25am.

I quickly got out of the bed, careful not to wake Edward in the process. He was used to having me close, owning my body. I got used to his possessiveness, even grew fond of it: I craved his ownership. I smiled fondly at the sight of Edward and his messy hair, and made my way to the bathroom, yet taking another shower. I was still a bit sore but it was another reminder of last night's session and I wouldn't want it any other way.

As usual, I applied a soothing balm along my back but I was careful not to insist too much on bruises. I thought to put some powder on them as well as to make them less visible. Even though it was very unlikely that my colleagues ever saw them, one can never be too careful.

Creeping out on me, Edward took the powder from my hands and help me applied some to the trickiest ones on my back. He was towering over me, not talking and I could sense he was still upset. He had this dark aura, enveloping mine.

But I knew better than to be impressed, I had a day ahead of me and needed to be back in charge.

I winced a little when his hands were working over a particularly wicked area and I noticed his eyes darkening a bit. Quickly reaching out for my blouse, I put it on to avoid further tensions from rising. My mind was focused on the tasks that needed to be accomplished. I reached out for a navy blue pencil skirt along with thighs and my favourite pair of hills.

Edward just stared at me, leaning in the bathroom's doorway in flannel pants. My eyes fell down, as if they had a will of their own. But I didn't want to be late, I still needed to pick up some coffee for the partners and traffic could be a bitch on Monday morning. And 10 inches hills didn't help for that matter even though there was no way I would part from them. I quickly made a neat bun with my hair, powdered myself and applied a little eyeliner and mascara in our bedroom mirror. It was way smaller and the light wasn't that great either but I wasn't ready to face Edward and he just happened to stood between the bathroom and me. I felt his eyes on my back, watching me intently and felt my resolution faltered. I couldn't denied him anything and we both knew it.

I sighed heavily, slipped a lipstick into my handbag, took my briefcase and started leaving the room.

"**Isabella." **

Automatically, I halted. My breathing hitched and I bit into my lower lip.

I felt him walking toward me, stopped when his groin rested against my waist.

"**Turn around." **

Slowly, I obeyed, casting my eyes down.

"**Jesus, breathe little one."** I exhaled the breath I had been holding. He reached for my lips and released them from my teeth, and I could clearly picture him frowning slightly.

"**Stop damaging what's mine kitten, you're only making things worse."** He chuckled darkly, as I mentally berated myself to calm down. Biting my lips was a habit of mine when I got stressed, which happened quite often. However, Edward did not tolerated it. I knew it but I couldn't help myself, which made me feel even worse.

As he lifted my chin, forcing our eyes to meet he said **"You know we'll have to talk tonight, now don't you?"**

I nodded, immediately realised my mistake.

"**Yes Sir." **

He smiled, **"Good girl. Now go kitten, you're going to be late."**

Nevertheless, he hugged my body closer and slowly sucked on my neck, leaving a hickey.

"**Mine"** he murmured in the crook of my neck.

I couldn't helped but giggled at his action, he still managed to surprise me. I quickly regained my composure and let another sigh. Now I really was going to be late, I needed to cover this up. I stepped back and Edward held a _Hermès_ silk pocket square in his hand.

"**Thank you"**, I said, smiling slightly, eyes down and tied the silky material to hide my lover's mark.

As I turned to leave, he smacked my bottom and chuckled once again and went to the bathroom as if nothing had transpired.

Damn, I was so late.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"**Tanya, would you mind switching the Friday operation with Dr. Hale ? I have already made the arrangements with him but there are some papers to fill in."**

"**I'll be right at it Dr. Cullen."** She smiled at me, going on her way.

The chick liked me. I knew it already. She was friend with Alice, a nurse and Dr. Hale's submissive at that. Funny how the BDSM community of Seattle seemed to just gravitate to Northwest Hospital. I was pretty famous among the community, we both were, Bella & I due to the circumstances of our meeting. Jasper and I were friends and shared pretty similar patterns as Doms which made the connection easier. We had a talk this morning and he agreed to take up some of my work charge so I could sort out my _situation_ with Isabella. I needed a bit of time to plan things out on my own, to get her back on track. That's how our relationship worked, she had a strong and contradictory personality because of her history; we were still working on our relationship and respective issues but I couldn't let what happened the previous go.

I needed to get back to her. Her worst enemy was herself, if she was on her own when troubled, things could get ugly pretty quickly. She had a busy day ahead of her and I wanted to be back early so we could sort things out properly. Then she'd be resisting me, I almost expected it. Just so I could take over things once again, I thought while getting back to my office. I still had a bit of paperwork than needed to be reviewed but then I would be on my way home.

As I was taking my coat off, I scanned over the living room so as to find whether she was back or not. It was 7.25pm so I didn't expected her to be here already, either working her ass off to be promoted or attempting to escape from me. Probably both. However I caught up a lingering scent in the air. It was a perfume I had imported from Lyon, France which couldn't be found anywhere else and that she absolutely mad about. _Mûre & Musc, _god I couldn't get enough of it on her. I slowly made my way around the flat, hands in my pocket. I was walking to the bathroom when I caught sight of her in our room on my way there. My eyes narrowed as I got back to the room. Here, she was, breath-taking: she was sitting on her legs, chest showing out, face down, completely naked. I could feel my heat swelled with pride and my dick stirring in my pants at the sight of her. _**Mine. **_But I couldn't let my lust cloud my thoughts. I knew what she was doing. Sitting here on the floor naked was her way to say she was sorry, she surrendered herself, her body to me. I could do whatever I wanted with her right now and she'd allow me to do what I please, with her in her submissive position she was placing her trust and faith in me. And _that_ was quite a sight. She made me _so_ powerful. The Dom inside me was raging. But I was all business now, I couldn't let my guard down now despite her actions. We still needed to talk. I admit I was surprised, I had expected her to be reluctant, elusive and distant. Oh, was I wrong.

"**Stand up kitten."** I said in a commanding voice.

She did so, her eyes still casted downwards. I circled her slowly, in a predatory motion. I heard a breathing getting heavier as I made my way to her back. I lifted her hair over her shoulder, out of the way. As I carefully inspected her back and my work, I realised she was cold. How long had she been sitting up in this position ? I frowned deeply as I realised she was yet again punishing herself. Her bruises were fine for the moment, she was probably sore but she'd be fine, physically at least.

"**Follow me."** I muttered quietly, heading towards the bathroom.

Once she was in as well, I pointed to the weigh-scale with my head.

"**Get on Isabella." **

I watched her as she took a sharp intake, watching me shyly through her lashes. She looked like a trapped dear, ready to flee.

"**Get on. Now."** Saying as I crossed my arms. We needed to do this, she needed to do this, see for herself.

She slowly dragged her body to the weigh-scale, closing her eyes tightly. I made my way to her, checked the result and sighted.

"**Open you eyes little one. Look at what you've done." **

I sensed it was difficult for her, hell it was difficult for me seeing her like that.

Slowly, her eyes focused on the little screen at her feet. Immediately, she looked away as if she couldn't bare to stare at the numbers anymore.

"**Say it out loud." **I scolded her.

She bit her lips, hard.

"**44,2 kg."** she blurted out, closing her eyes.

"**You know what this means don't you?"** I hated to do that, but there was no way I let her down that road again. Damn her trust issued.

She nodded.

"**I didn't quite catch that, care to say it again?" **I said, a bit harshly.

"**Yes, sir." **She bit into her lips again.

"**You really got it all wrong today, don't you ?"** I sighed warily.

I was pissed off. I needed to take measures. _Now_.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone !<p>

I hope I wasn't too long on the update, I'm in prep' school right now so I'm loaded with work but I just need to get this stoy out of my head, otherwise it will just bug me over and over again until I write it down! Anyway, sorry about me so you know, I'll try to post regularly but I can't keep an update schedule, that wouldn't be honest.

Thank you guys for all the hits, favorites and reviews, please I would love to hear you thoughts about this new chapter, whether they are positive or negative. Just let me know what you liked, disliked, what you think will happen next or your guesses about their respective story, whatever you want :)

_BehindGreyEyes._


	3. Hush

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Twilight belongs to SM.**

_Sorry for not updating last sunday, I didn't had time to write at all but I have loads of work for the coming week so I wanted to update this story beforehand. Therefore I apologize in advance if you find the chapter a bit short and if there are some spelling mistakes. (yup, no beta.) _

_Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, added the story to their alerts/favorites and thos who added me as their favorite author as well :) i really appreciate it!_

_I hope you like the chapter coming, not the long awaited talk but I tend to do dramatic stuff but the chapter DOES help you to understand a bit better both characters._

**Let me know what you think about it, whether it's positive or less positive feelings if you hated it, what you expect for the next chapters, what do you think happened to Bella... whatever ;)**

* * *

><p>410/11

**EPOV **

I was so mad. And she just stood there, her slim body tensing up, she was obviously upset by the news as well.

I come I hadn't be more careful ? All the mistakes, the sport sessions, her tiredness. Damn, I should have know.

I frown. I had obviously missed the signs and as a Dom it was unacceptable. A Dom was supposed to take care of his sub, her well-being. Bella had put herself in danger. Again. Probably not on purpose though; implicitly she was calling for my attention.

Damn, she knew better! I felt my worry grow as I watched her, still on the weighing scales. Naked, I could perfectly see her petite form, she was thin. Not too thin, but definitely not in shape for her height.

I internally shuddered as I remembered her 2 years prior, weak. At the time I had promised myself I wouldn't have her that way ever again, I almost couldn't handle it back then, I still couldn't right now.

**BPOV **

I couldn't bring myself to loop up at him. I was frozen into place, the numbers branded before my eyes. What I had done ?

God, I felt so bad, thoughts fuzzing into my head. He was going to leave me, I know he was. I didn't deserved him, I just had to stay healthy for him, prove him I had changed. I had failed. I wish I could have cry but I couldn't even get my eyes to shut themselves.

Then I felt it. I felt the symptoms taking hold of me, the panic rising, my heart picking up. My body started to feel heavy and I realised my mind had gone blank.

Peace at last.

I couldn't handle his leaving, both my brain and body knew it so both were shutting out. I was almost relieved as I faintly realised what was happening, I even smiled inwardly. I did not tried to fight off the panic that was overwhelming me, I had deserved what was happening to me, I knew I would leave me eventually. I didn't know what to do but there was no way it would end well for me. I didn't want to see that. At least for now.

**EPOV**

My head snapped back at her upon hearing her breathing pick up. Immediately, I noticed her stiff position, she still hadn't moved even though her chest was now unevenly heaving.

Immediately I was in front of her, checking on her.

**- Little love, look at me**, I said, looking down.

She hadn't even heard me, I was sure of that. I slowly nuzzled her nose with mine, placing my left hand at the hollow oh her inside wrist, checking her pulse. Realizing it was frantic, yet uneven I felt my heart constricting in my chest. Her body was cold, shutting out on me.

**- Look at me, now love.**

I felt her body shuddered, close to mine. Good, I had her react. She opened her mouth tentatively but now sound came out. I could see her struggle to do so; she was now shaking from head to toe.

**- I… don't.. go… Ed-ed-ward.. I…**

Hush little one, calm down, everything will be okay, I promise shhh, I said, rubbing my hands along her arms in a soothing manner.

Listen to my voice, Bella, concentrating on it and don't you dare escape this. I WILL help you. Do I still have your trust little love ? I damn hope I did but I felt responsible for her distress and even though I knew she had the right to me mad at me, I still needed her to trust me once more.

She nodded her head.

As I exhaled from relief, I turned her around and secured her body close to mine. Ever so slowly, I lowered my body so my back rested against the bathtub.

With my left hand I took hers and pressed it to her heart, forcing myself to take deep breaths; I placed my right hand on her stomach in order to even her breathing.

Baby girl, here's what I need you to do. I want you to feel take deep strong breaths. I promise everything will be fine. Can you do that for me ?

**- Yes that's it little love, everything will be fine, listen to my voice. Come back to me**.

Her breathing itched out a little but when I reached out for a neck pulse, she was back at 70/min. even though it was considered as a regular pulse, I knew my girl tended to have a low blood pressure. But we were in the clear, for now. I was so relieved.

We needed to talk, lack of talk had lead us to this situation. I had a pretty good idea of what caused her panic attack because deep down, she was just a scared kitten: soft and harmless and oh so unaware of its own vulnerability.

I carried her exhausted body back into her room, tucked her into the covers and sat into a chair nearby to watch over her sleep. I could use the time to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, now!<strong>

_BehindGreyEyes._


	4. Come here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters, SM owns Bella & Edward. I own the plot though. Haha**

**Warning: this chapter contains BDSM theme. Beware, read at your own risk & perils. **

**NB****: **_**The chapter wasn't re read so I have to apologize for any mistakes you might come across, I do my best though. **_

_We needed to talk, lack of talk had lead us to this situation. I had a pretty good idea of what caused her panic attack because deep down, she was just a scared kitten: soft and harmless and oh so unaware of its own vulnerability. _

_I carried her exhausted body back into her room, tucked her into the covers and sat into a chair nearby to watch over her sleep. I could use the time to think._

**5/10/11**

**BPOV**

I felt the reminiscent of my dream fading away as my body started to wake up. I cracked my eyes open and his eyes are staring right through me. Neither of us are willing to look away, him because he's determined and me because I owe it to him. Well, he owe me technically.

The events of the previous days reappear crystal clear in my mind, I can feel the rate of my heart speed up. It has affected him too. I usually cannot decipher his Dom expression but the heavy circles under his eyes betray a sleepless night. He's worried. My heart aches knowing it stayed up all night because of me, my insecurities, my stupidity; in short my crap.

Sometimes I just wish he'd find another sub, a normal one who would make things nice for him and not some messed up one. But I'm selfish at that, I cannot bring myself to leave him. See, I'm addicted. He balances me in some crazy way. At least I would say I'm more balanced than before I'm just not sure I'm balanced enough for him. I try though, I want to overcome my issues. I just hope he'll give me enough time to put everything in order you know.

We're still staring. His eyes are determined still. But I can also see the hurt despite it all.

"**Come here." **His voice rasped as he uncrossed his legs slowly.

Slowly, I sat myself, reluctant to let go of the warm of the duvet but unable to deny him otherwise. He waited, patiently, his eyes still fixed upon my every movements.

I mentally encouraged my body to do Edward's will for there was no denying him but part of my mind was screaming to escape reality, escape this talk.

Sensing my internal debate he narrowed his eyes, daring me to defy him. Then, his eyes soften and automatically I felt my shoulders relaxing a bit as I exhaled slowly. I was concentration upon not biting my lips. Believe me it was no easy task right now.

"**Come to me kitten, there's a few things that need to be handled." **He cooed gently yet firmly, extending his hand to me.

I was transfixed by both his voice and eyes as I walked to him. My hand tentatively reached his and his squeezed it for reassurance, subtly placing a finger on my pulse.

I remember him getting used to rely on my pulse to read both my mind and body. Maybe it was because of his work as a cardiologist or just my lack of talking but he took the habit to check my heart beat every time he fell like it. I had trouble voicing my thoughts at first and he quickly realised I was always mentally pushing my limits despite common sense. But my body couldn't lie. Whenever it was too much either mentally or physically my heart would literally give me away which is why he resorted to this when needed, whenever he felt like I might have safe worded or something.

I had I worked on that though. We had worked, trust had built up between us. Until two days ago. Which I why I sat here on our bedroom's ground, between his legs, where he had settled me seconds ago.

My eyes were automatically cast downwards as he was technically dominating me.

He finally move towards me, still seated, reached for my chin and forced our eyes to meet.

"**Now you listen to me Isabella. I do not like to repeat myself, you know that. What happened after our Session was intolerable, I am your Dom and I won't I have you slip away like that to exhaust yourself ever again. If something bothers you, you tell **_**me**_**, **_**right away**_**. **_**I **_**am responsible for you, so **_**I**_** am the one taking care of you. **

**As of your weight, we made a deal a couple of months ago, I see that was a mistake because you just seem to throw yourself in dangerous paths but I'm telling you, I won't have you kill yourself like that. Call it selfishness but I care for you deeply, trusting issues such as weight was apparently too much for you so here is what is going to happen. **

**I am going to punish you. **

I whimpered slightly, trying to look away.

"**Stop it. You will get punished whenever you act like a child putting herself in danger to call for attention. **

**I cannot bear to see you trying to destroy yourself Isabella." **He finished somehow sadly.

"**Now, get on my knees to receive your spanking. I believe 25 strokes is fair after such careless actions, don't you think?" **

I sighed, defeated and nodded. I knew he let it go because we were out of the playroom anyway.

I carefully placed myself on his lap as he readjusted his position so as I wouldn't be uncomfortable.

I felt the air brush against the skin of my bum.

"**I want to your you count the strokes or I will start all over again, do you understand me ?" **

"**Yes…" **

My eyes closed and I clenched my teeth in anticipation.

"**Shh. Stop that, you know it's just gonna hurt all the more if you do that." **He chastised.

I willed my body to relax when the first strike fell on my right cheek. Damn it stung.

"**One." **

He repeated the motion to the left cheek, a bit higher. I bit my cheek.

"**Two**."

By the time he was at 13, was breathing was troubled and tears welled up in my eyes.

"**Let go little one. Let me take care of it for you, let me take care of you." **

He was coaxing me into surrendering the power to him all the while spanking me. I wanted to let go but I was used to dealing with everything on my own which caused me to just snap sometimes, like I had two days ago.

At the nineteenth strike, my cheeks felt like burning and I was crying steadily, I had surrendered.

"**Twen…twenty-fii..ve" **I breathed out as loud as my sobs would allow me.

Gently, Edward lifted me and place me on the mattress and left for a minute or so. I heard him came back and felt his hands back on my sore bottom, massaging it with a cool, calming balm. He was careful not to insist to much but continued his ministrations for a good while. By the time he was done, the burning had changed into a sting.

Leaving me once again, he retrieved me and carried me into the bathroom where he gently placed me on the hot tub, filled with warm water. He joined me soon after getting rid of his clothes and placed me between his legs.

"**Shhhhh. It's okay baby, stop crying, I've got you." **

I hadn't realised in my numbness that I was still crying. Crying for my stupidity, for putting myself in danger once again, for the fright I had, for , for the shame of me having doubted him and for the relief of him standing behind me. With me.

He gently placed his hands on my stomach and heart in a soothing manner, much like he had done yesterday and whispered calming words into my hear until my sobs finally subsided and my breathing had gone back to normal.

"**Come on, the water's getting cool. Let's get something in your stomach." **He smiled as we got off the tub. He then began to dry the water off every part of my body, making sure to check my bottom and back where he reapplied a healing cream.

"**I think… I would like some blueberry muffins Edward." ** I said out loud, slowing down slightly on our way to the kitchen. As I heard him chuckled lightly, I smiled happily knowing we had passed a milestone. Well, until next Session at least.

_Hey guys!_

_First of all, thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it ! _

_I want to apologize for the late update, prep' school's a bitch. I tried to write a longer chapter to make up for it, and I'll also try to post another in the coming two weeks as I'm on "holidays" (to revise my competitive examinations YAY). _

_As you read it, I decided to slow down on the tragic stuff to release a bit of steam. As one a the reviewer said, Edward DOES have a lot to deal with, all the more so that he still has some issues at it own personal levels; which you'll discover in future chapters! Yes, I do write tragic stuff, that's how my mind work. But I do write so fluff as well and this story will have both. HEA, I promise! ;) _

_I also want to thank all the people that reviewed that really means a great deal to me, so please coming it up! Another thanks to those who added either me or/and this story to their favourites and alerts, it really makes my day guys! :') _

_Please, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter if you liked Bella's point of view, if you caught up on some interesting revelations about the characters' past, if you want EPOV back or more BPOV, if you liked how he dealt with his sub, what will happen in the next chapter in short: __**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS**__! _*i_mitating Edward's Dom voice_*

_Love you guys, have a nice week _

**BehindGreyEyes. **


End file.
